Tomorrow
by cearrae27
Summary: If Harry dosen't succeed what then? Will the Order still prevail? And will the truth become evident about those who worked under cover. A SnapeOFC story
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

It was done. It was over. The play had been performed to its completion. Many had died while others survived. Others survived who should have died. Too many were gone who were needed today. Many were needed, but hid to survive. Survivors held answers to questions unasked. Unknown answers were the key to move on.

"It's bloody cold. When was it ever this cold in October? Cold enough to freeze the tits off a hag."

"You're a wizard, cast a warming charm, and by all means, shut-up."

"How much further?"

"We fly until sunset."

"I've not been on a broom in years. Can't we take a break?"

"No."

"But I'm cold and I have to wee."

"Shut-up."

"But –"

"Shut up or I'll shut you up, you pathetic rodent."

Peter Pettigrew anxiously looked over at the dour wizard beside him, wondering if he'd drawn his wand. His hands clenched the broom handle in a death-grip. It had been too many years since he'd ridden a broom for any length of time. He had to get down.

"Severus, I have to stop for a bit. Please, just go on without me. I'll catch you up."

With a snarl, Snape began a sharp descent. He didn't look behind him to see if Peter followed. The useless article wouldn't dare to not keep close contact, fearful of disobeying their master.

As he approached the ground, Snape circled once and landed on the side of a wind swept brae in the lowlands of Scotland. He watched as Peter approached and landed heavily, falling to his knees.

"Blessed be Terra Firma," said Peter, patting the ground with his hand before standing.

Snape gave him a disgusted look. "Hurry up and relieve yourself. We've a schedule to keep to."

Peter scurried behind a bush, trying to avoid the wind while he voided his bladder. He didn't see Snape's next move.

Looking around, Snape spotted a loose bit of bramble bush. He pulled it free and transfigured it into a cage. He watched surreptitiously as Wormtail rearranged his clothing after relieving himself. When the other wizard reached for his broom, Snape shouted, "There, over there, it's a rogue Dementor. Quickly, Wormtail, change into your animagus form and I'll carry you."

Peter turned in a circle looking panicked before becoming his rat counter-part. Snape swooped in and scooped him up, depositing him into the transfigured cage before he could react.

Wearing a malicious smile, Snape held the cage up to his face. "Oh dear, I must have been mistaken. No matter, I shall still carry you, Pettigrew. I can't bear to watch you cling onto your broom for another moment." He frowned for a second as if in thought. "Given your weak bladder, however, I don't believe I shall carry you at close quarters."

Pulling another branch from the bramble free, Snape transfigured it into a length of cord. He tied one end of the cord to the bristle-end of the broom and the other he attached to the cage. He tested the strength of his knots by pulling against them.

"That should do it," he said to himself before he Accio'd Peter's broom, shrunk it and mounted his own. He continued on to his destination, free from the rodent's intrusion in the quietude of the journey.

Wormtail trembled as only a rat could in his prison, dangling from Snape's broom. The wind batted the cage about, and a trip through some clouds left ice crystals trapped in his fur. He whimpered in misery and fear, totally ignored by the wizard astride the broom.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

She looked in the larder and knew she had to make a trip into the town today. It was market-day and the town square would be filled with people. This gave her only marginal comfort as she would still be out there in public unprotected, unable to get away from Death Eaters if they showed up. They'd taken to arriving and taking people at random after Harry Potter had failed to kill He Who Must Not Be Named. Taking a deep breath, she decided to ask her grandfather once more and went to the living room where he sat reading.

"Sir," she said in opening, "I need to go shopping today." She waited for him to acknowledge her presence.

The elderly wizard put down the Daily Prophet and looked at her. "Take ten galleons from the pouch and make sure you practice some economy. You can pick up my prescription from the apothecary as well. It's already been paid for."

"Yes, of course, sir. I was wondering, sir, may I have my wand today?" She bit her lips in anticipation of a lecture.

"Your wand, you say? Why on earth do you need a wand to buy our groceries? Are you too weak to carry them in your basket? Do you think yourself equal to the other witches out there shopping? Nay lass, no bastard half-breed deserves a wand. Do your business like a squib as usual, and be thankful you can use your wand for your personal needs. Now, off with you and be back in time to make my tea." He turned back to his paper expecting her to leave.

"Grandfather, sir, Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade not too long ago. I just want to carry my wand for protection. I promise I won't use magic otherwise." She waited.

The elderly man laughed and shook his head. "You want to use your wand for protection, you, who can barely Accio a broom? Don't make me laugh, you silly cow. Better they took you any roads, save me money."

She sighed and turned away. Her birthright was thrown in her face once more.

CaitlinPrince was unwanted and unloved. She was the illegitimate child born from an illicit affair between her witch mother and a Muggle man while her mother was married to Jacob Prince. While her mother's wizard husband had lived, she had been treated as a pure blood daughter, part of the Prince family. Everything had been done to preserve the good name of the Wizarding family. No one knew about the indiscretion of her mother and she'd been accepted as their child. The elder Prince knew, however, and when his son died, she'd been pulled from Hogwarts and her mother banished from the family.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Caitlin took up her basket and set out for the long walk to town. She prayed the weather stayed fair.


	2. Off to market we go

Off to market we go.

"Harry, Harry, are you awake?" Hermione tapped the door and listened for a response. "Harry," she called a little louder, "Mrs Weasley has breakfast ready. You need to come downstairs." She tried to turn the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. With a sigh, she turned away.

"He can't go on like this, Hermione. He's got to stop blaming himself." Ron opened his arms and pulled Hermione into a hug. He was as worried as she was about their friend, who had become more and more withdrawn in recent weeks, following the failed attempt to remove Voldemort from this world.

Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder. "I don't know what to do, Ron. I just don't know.

Ron sighed and kissed the top of Hermione's head. "I don't think there's a book around to help us this time, love. Come on, Mum has breakfast on the table."

They made their way downstairs, not noticing Ginny watching from the cracked opening of the bedroom door. When they had passed, she opened the door all the way and led Dobbie out and down to Harry's room.

She turned to the elf and whispered, "You go inside and open the door to let me in."

Dobbie wrung his hands. "Harry Potter told Dobbie he didn't want to see anyone. Dobbie has always listened to Harry Potter and done what he asked."

Ginny planted her hands on her hips. "Now that is a lie, Dobbie. I know for a fact you interfered when you thought Harry was in danger. Well, Harry is in danger now, Dobbie. Why aren't you helping him?"

Dobbie pulled on his ears. "Oh my, Dobbie has been a very bad elf. Harry Potter is needing my help."

"Yes," said Ginny, "That's why you must open the door and let me in."

"Yes, Dobbie will open the door." With a snap of the fingers, Dobbie was gone. A moment later, the door to Harry's room opened.

Ginny entered and looked around the dark room. "Dobbie," she whispered, "Go and get a tray of food then bring it here."

Dobbie nodded and was gone in an instant. Ginny walked to the windows and yanked open the heavy curtains to admit the murky morning light. She looked over at the bed where Harry lay curled into a ball. Taking a deep breath she approached the bed.

"Harry Potter, you are the most selfish, self-centred, immature brat of a boy I've ever known, and that's saying something coming from the sister of the Weasley boys. How dare you lie abed and feel sorry for yourself like this. How do you think the rest of us feel? Don't you have any idea how you're hurting everyone?"

Harry squinted up at her, having been woken from sleep by her tirade. "How did you get in here? Why are you yelling at me?"

"Someone has to yell at you. Everyone else is pussyfooting around poor Harry Potter as if you were the only one who suffered from defeat. What about the others, Harry: the ones that were injured, the ones who died, Harry? What about the rest of us who survived? Don't you think that, maybe, we want to curl up and forget the world? Well, it doesn't matter if we do, because there is work to be done. And just because you're the Chosen One doesn't let you off the hook." She walked over, grabbed his dressing gown and threw it at him.

Dobbie arrived back with a tray of breakfast and ducked as the dressing gown flew over his head. He placed the tray of food on the desk in front of the window and decided to retreat to safety.

Harry caught the dressing gown and sat up. He was still stunned at Ginny's outburst. "Ginny, I wasn't… I mean, I let everyone down. I failed, Ginny. I'm ashamed. How can I expect anyone to want me around, let alone trust me?"

"Harry Potter, the only thing you're doing to annoy people right now is wallowing in self pity. Now, get out of bed and have breakfast. We're having a meeting later this morning." She turned and opened the door to leave, but turned back. "Oh, you might want to take a bath. I'm getting a whiff of B.O. off you." With that she closed the door and took a deep breath. She hoped she'd gotten through to him finally, and went downstairs to wait.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Caitlin made it to Hogsmeade just as the first sprinkles of a rain shower began to dampen her shoulders. The town was busy as she had expected. The stalls set up for the market in the square were now having awnings raised to protect the merchants from the shower. She took cover under one of them while she got her bearings.

At other times, Caitlin had enjoyed her day's shopping and had always managed to save a little money to splurge on chocolate at Honeydukes and a tea at Madam Puddifoots. These days, most people did what they had to and returned home to relative safety. She could hardly blame them. Ministry Aurors and Hit Wizards seemed to have little or no effect on the Death Eater attacks. Even the Chosen One and his followers had apparently gone to ground. The future looked bleak for Wizarding society in Britain.

She wandered around the stalls picking up what she needed and could afford, leaving the trip to the apothecary till last. As she entered the shop a bell tinkled in the back room, alerting the proprietor to her presence. Caitlin stood at the counter waiting for assistance.

No one seemed to be coming. She wandered to the back of the shop, thinking to call out, but stopped when she heard voices.

"You have a nice location here, Mr Schenk, it would be a pity to see it fall to ruin because you didn't keep your word."

"I didn't give my word to anybody. I never promised anything and I just can't get the supplies that easily."

Caitlin assumed the second voice belonged to the owner.

"Our master will be most displeased," added a third voice. "He needs the ingredients to finish his potion."

"He might be your master, but he's not mine," snapped Schenk. "Those ingredients are restricted. I can't order them in large quantities. Agh!" It sounded to Caitlin as if the man had been hit. She started to back towards the front door.

"Two days, Schenk, two days and we'll be back. Crucio." Caitlin knew what that curse was and decided to get out with the going was good.

Just as she reached the front door, it was opened by a tall man in dark robes who blocked her path. At the same time, two men came from the back room and saw her trying to leave.

"She must have heard, Yaxley. We can't let her go like this." This man pointed his wand at her.

She felt her arm grabbed by the tall man at the front door. "What shall we do, then?" he asked, his voice suspiciously soft. "Obliviate, Avada?" The men began to laugh.

Panicked, Caitlin yanked her arm from the tall man's grasp then brought her heel down on his instep. As he gasped in pain, he let her go. She ducked under his arm and ran away as fast as she could. She stopped in the midst of the square, taking some cover from the crowd around her. She looked around, but didn't see the men. She decided to go home without the prescription and risk the old man's wrath. The worst that would happen would be that she'd be locked in the attic without food for a day or so. With that decided, she headed towards the lane leading to the Prince family cottage.

Caitlin walked quickly, glancing around frequently to make sure she was alone. She was having second thoughts now, perhaps she should have gone to the Auror's office in Hogsmeade and reported the incident -- too late now. She saw the cottage in the distance and relaxed minutely. At the same moment, a curse hit her in the back and she fell to the ground. Just before passing out she heard someone say, "That was fun. We should stalk them more often for sport. You carry her, Yaxley. You lost her, after all."


	3. Mystery Woman

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

xoxoxoxoxo

Consciousness crept in gradually, starting with a susurration of voices growing in her subconscious. Caitlin became aware of her surroundings by the unfamiliar sounds and smells. She wanted to rub her eyes and mouth, but found her hands bound above her head. Her bladder was hinting that it hadn't been emptied for a while. Without opening her eyes, Caitlin went back through her memories of earlier in the day. With an inward cringe, she realized who now held her captive.

"You could have at least found two or three more." The male voice sounded annoyed.

"We wasn't supposed to find nobody, you stupid git." This voice sounded familiar, one Caitlin had heard at the shop. "We don't know who she is, so we better find out then, hadn't we."

"She's just a useless squib, Yaxley. You should have just used her and wiped the memory."

"She heard everything, you stupid berk, and she ran away. Who knows what she spouted when she ran back to the market. It was you who let her get past you."

Suddenly, Caitlin started and cried out as the one called Yaxley cruelly pinched her nipple through her robes.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, love, at least for a little while." He laughed at his own joke, as the others joined in.

"Where am I? What are you going to do with me?" Caitlin asked fearfully.

"I know what I want." said the one sitting at a table on the far side of the room.

This comment brought more laughter, making Caitlin even more afraid.

"We know what you want and all, mate, but we'd like to let the one who's coming talk to her first, while she can still speak, like. Merlin knows, after you're done with a woman, she's lucky to be breathing." This came from the third man who was sitting at the window, apparently keeping a watch. The same one Caitlin had escaped from.

"You're a jealous git, you know that, Wilkes?"

"Jealous, of you, Rabastan? Who'd want to be a Lestrange, with the reputation your family has? And your sister-in-law -- bloody nutcase, that one is." Wilkes retorted.

Rabastan Lestrange stood and began walking towards Wilkes. "You want to watch what you're saying 'cause I might take exception, mate." He spat out the last word like an epithet.

Yaxley stood between them. "Alright, that'll do, you lot. He'll be here soon. There'll be hell to pay as it is. I don't need to explain your bollocks all over the place as well."

Lestrange backed off. "You wait, Wilkes, you wait." He nodded and sat back down, apparently seething with anger.

Caitlin watched them, her fear cloying at her insides, making her feel ill.

"He's here," said Wilkes, suddenly. He stood up and went to the door to admit the newcomer.

Caitlin saw a tall dark man enter and glance around the room. He was clearly in charge here.

"Well?" asked Snape of no one in particular.

"There were some problems, Snape. The, eh, apothecary didn't have everything." Yaxley had answered, but kept his distance.

Snape sighed. "I thought you had impressed upon him the need for co-operation on your first visit." He raised his eyebrows and looked at each man in turn. "Incompetent fools."

"We left him with a little attitude adjustment," said Lestrange. "He'll remember every time he looks in the mirror from now on."

"He has a lovely scar right down his left cheek, that, with a bit of pain from the Cruciatus should get what we need," said Wilkes with confidence.

"You lack any common sense, the lot of you. No matter, I'm sure our Lord will deal with you appropriately." He turned his back on them and set a rat cage, occupied by a shivering vole, down on the table. Using his wand, he opened it. The rat scurried out and jumped to the floor where it transformed into Wormtail.

Peter stood and brushed himself off, clearly still cold. "I say, that was uncalled for, you know."

"Shut up, you wretched excuse for a wizard, I didn't have the time or inclination to listen to you whinge. Be thankful I brought you along, and didn't just cage you and leave you there." Snape then turned his back on him and took notice of Caitlin.

"Who is this?" He indicated her with a jerk of his chin.

"Just some chit from the village who happen to be in the apothecary when we were conducting business," replied Lestrange.

"Why is she here?" He looked at Caitlin with an unfathomable expression.

"She overheard our conversation," Yaxley replied. He jerked his head towards Wilkes. "We'd have just obliviated her, but this one managed to lose hold of her and she escaped. We caught her when she was on her way home. She's just a stupid squib."

"What do you plan now," asked Snape in disdain.

"Dunno," replied Wilkes.

Lestrange leered. "I know what I plan."

Yaxley looked at Snape, who was looking at Lestrange with disgust. "We thought she might have told someone in the village about our visit. That's why we brought her here. Can you find out?"

Snape looked back at the woman lying bound on the cot. "Untie her. She's obviously harmless."

Wilkes pulled his wand and released the cords that held her wrists bound to the cot. She sat up slowly, rubbing her wrists to ease the ache.

"What is your name?" asked Snape.

"C-caitlin," she stammered.

"Are you a squib?" he asked.

She shook her head." No, I'm a witch."

"She's lying. She had no wand." Lestrange smiled evilly. "I know that for sure, 'cause I made a very thorough search."

Caitlin grimaced in horror. What had he done while she was unconscious?

"Silence!" barked Snape. "I don't need your useless comments." He turned back to her. "Where is your wand?"

"A-at home." She didn't look at anyone as she spoke.

"Why would a witch leave her wand at home? How stupid are you?" asked Snape, derisively.

Caitlin looked up at him. "I'm not stupid. I didn't have a choice. He wouldn't let me take it," she bit back. She surprised herself by her sudden boldness and now bit her lips.

"He, who is He?" Snape asked, curious enough to want to know more.

"My grandfather," she replied quietly.

Snape walked closer to her. "What is your family's name? Are they pureblood?" he reached down and pulled up her chin to look into her eyes. "What is your full name, woman?"

"Caitlin Prince," she replied. For a moment, she thought she saw something flicker in this man's eyes, and then it was gone.

Snape gazed into her eyes, then, without permission, used Legilimency on her. "Think of what happened today," he commanded.

Caitlin did as he asked without question. She felt she had no choice. It was odd to feel him sift through her mind, pulling out and rejecting images and impressions of her day. Several minutes later, he released her.

He turned back to the men. "She knows nothing, nor did she speak to anyone about what happened."

"Right then," said Lestrange. "We'd best just get rid of her then. I'll look after it after I have a bit of fun."

Caitlin sat on the cot, trembling in fear. They would kill her, but first she was to suffer abuse. She knew it was useless, but she made a desperate bid for freedom, running to the door and opening it. She was caught around the waist by Yaxley.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't touch me! Let me go!" She had been lifted bodily off her feet, which were now flailing around. She watched as Snape approached. "Please, don't let them hurt me. I won't tell anyone, I promise. Please..."

"Put her down," he ordered, quietly. He took her arm and held her when she was standing once more. "How did you all get here?" he asked the room in general.

"We Apparated, of course," replied Wilkes.

"From where you captured her?" asked Snape, again quietly.

"Yeah," Yaxley replied to the obvious.

"Stupid idiots. She's going to be declared a missing person. The Ministry can trace Apparition when it's a recent event." He glared at their stunned looks. "They can trace all of you back here, you fools."

The three captors looked at each other. "Oh, bugger," said Lestrange, pulling on his cloak. "We've got to move."

"What about her?" asked Wormtail.

Snape looked at the woman he still held and made a decision. He pulled out Peter's shrunken broom and threw it at him. "Here, you can go where ever you want. I don't care, as long as it's not with me." He sat Caitlin on a chair. "Don't move."

He turned back to the rest of the men. "I'll take the woman with me. At least she'll be in one piece if our Lord wants to see her. I hope he'll take the news of the loss of one of his safe houses well when you tell him." He smiled at their fearful looks. "I shall take whatever ingredients you have procured and begin brewing. A pity I won't be there when you pass on the information."

Snape picked up some parcels and stored them in the deep pockets of his robes. He looked at Caitlin then pulled a blanket off of the cot. He transfigured the blanket into a cloak which he placed on her shoulders.

"It gets cold while we're flying," he told her.

"Flying?" she asked.

"On my broom," he replied.

He grasped her arm once more and pulled her along behind him and out of the small cottage. His broom rested against the wall. Caitlin eyed it warily. Snape noticed her look.

"You've flown before, haven't you?" he wondered.

"Not since school, and not well then." She didn't have time to think before he grabbed her and set her astride the broom in front of him.

Snape kicked off quickly and left the others behind, not caring one way or another, what happened to them. This strange woman, however, had him intrigued. He had to know more about her... more about his own family.


	4. Captivity

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Captivity

Harry made his way downstairs quietly. He'd deliberately waited until the meeting had convened to make an entrance, hopefully unnoticed. He opened the door to the library where the Order had gathered and slipped inside. He closed the door quietly and, instead of taking a chair, slid down the wall and sat on the floor. This tactic had worked the day before, the day he'd first abandoned his self-imposed exile.

"They're becoming bolder and more ruthless by the day," reported Tonks. "There has been an increase in the number of people reported as missing in both the Wizard and Muggle press." She frowned in confusion at her next bit of information. "At the same time, we've not seen the Dark Mark over many sites recently. We don't know why."

"Do we know who's gone missing?" asked Hermione.

Tonks turned to Shacklebolt, who was still acting as the Prime Minister's secretary. "All of the disappearances have been treated as kidnapping cases. In fact, there have been demands for ransoms in several of the Muggle cases and five of the Wizarding cases. I've coordinated our data with Scotland Yard. The ransom notes appear to be coming from the same source."

"That makes no sense," said Minerva.

"Actual it does," replied Shacklebolt. "The Muggles who have been taken are either related to Wizarding folk or in a position to affect our world. The Wizarding families affected are either wealthy or in a position of influence."

Hermione and Remus perused a list of names encompassing the families affected. They both paused over the last name and looked at each other.

"Kingsley," began Remus. "This last woman was taken only yesterday afternoon."

Shacklebolt nodded. "Yes, she was actually only reported early this morning. The man who passed on the information was more annoyed that his gout potion had not been delivered, apparently. I'm not familiar with the name." He frowned in consternation. "This case is an odd one out, as well. The family has no particular importance in our society, nor are they wealthy. We can't figure out the reason behind her disappearance."

"I recall something about this name," announced Hermoine. "I found it when I was doing some research on something that Harry had found in a text, during our sixth year. Wasn't Prince the maiden name of Severus Snape's mother?"

"Sweet Merlin, you're right, Hermione," declared Minerva, holding her hand to her chest suddenly realizing the connection. "He never said he had any living family, as I recall."

"What do we know about the Prince line?" asked Harry, suddenly taking an interest.

McGonagall shook her head. "I know next to nothing about them except they were, at one time, quite influential in Pureblood circles. I never met a Prince while I was at school and there was only one other student I remember with that name." Minerva frowned as she tried to remember her students of days past. "It's quite sad actually, I can't even picture her. Yes, it was a girl. She was in Hufflepuff house, but I know she never finished her schooling."

"You didn't know Snape's Mother?" asked Harry.

"No," replied Minerva. "She had finished school before I returned to teach." She eyed Harry as he was about to ask another question. "Potter, let's finish up with the meeting, then we'll sit down over tea and talk."

For a moment, Harry looked as if he had intended to object, but backed down from her glare.

"Yes, of course professor," replied Harry, returning to his seat on the floor to wait.

"It appears we have a mystery on our hands, but in the meantime, Kingsley has come up with a list of names for those whom we feel may be threatened next." Minerva looked around. "We'll try to convince some of them to go into hiding and, as much as possible, provide protection to those who won't."

"What about Aurors?" asked Ron. "Shouldn't they be out there protecting these people too?"

Shacklebolt nodded his head. "And they are, Ron, but they also have the task of trying to find those who are missing."

Remus stood and faced the meeting. "We've come up with a roster and we'll be sending out people to meet with those on our threatened list. Harry, Ron and Hermione will not be included in this operation. They have other tasks to perform, which we can't discuss. See Tonks and Kingsley for your assignment. Thank you."

"I'd say we're adjourned," announced Minerva. She nodded to Harry, Ron and Hermione, asking them to remain.

As the door shut after the last Order member left, the three youths joined McGonagall and Lupin to sit by the fire. There was a lot to discuss.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Caitlin sat close to the ingle, where a fire burnt listlessly in the hearth, seeking warmth from the only source in the draughty room. She and Snape had arrived some time during the night – she had no way of telling what time it was. After offering her the outhouse as the only convenience, he had brought her into what appeared to be a deserted farmhouse, sat her on the stool, warded the door and ignored her. He disappeared into another room where he appeared to begin working on the preparation of the potions ingredients.

The wind whistled through the shuttered windows and rustled the thatched roof. It only emphasized the isolation that Caitlin was feeling. She pulled her transfigured cloak closer about her shoulders and leaned on the wall. Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly, complaining about the lack of a recent meal.

"Can you cook Muggle-style?" asked Snape from behind her.

Caitlin started at his sudden question. "Uhm, yes... that is we had a Muggle gas cooker and I used it."

"So you don't know how to use a hearth and grate?"

Caitlin shook her head.

"Well, you'd better learn or you'll be rather hungry for some time to come." Snape looked at her one last time then opened a cupboard door. He pulled out a hanging pot, not unlike a cauldron. From a large tin box sitting on the sideboard, he pulled out a loaf of bread. Finally, he opened the larder and pulled out tinned Muggle soup.

Caitlin looked at the food on the table with surprise.

"What? Do you think I have time to spend in culinary pursuits?" he asked her, a look of dark humour showing through his normal glower.

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean... it's just so... so... normal." Caitlin didn't know what to expect next.

Snape began opening the tinned soup and poured it into the pot then pulled out his wand.. "_Aguamenti." _A stream of water poured from his wand into the cans which were then poured into pot. "It's condensed soup," he told her at her frown.

"Oh. I've never had Muggle food. My grandfather forbade me to buy it. I always cooked from scratch. I don't know how to use this." She indicated the cans.

Snape sniffed as he brought the pot to the fire. "Pure-blooded snobbery. I've no time or energy to waste on cooking. This suffices and tastes better than a conjured repast."

Caitlin watched as he stirred the soup in the pot, hanging from the crane he'd swung over the fire. The feeling of being out of her element settled about her once more. She'd been kidnapped, threatened with rape and murder, yet here she stood complacently watching her captor cook a meal. She shook her head.

"How long am I going to be here?" she demanded, suddenly.

Snape glanced back at her for a moment. "Until you are not needed."

"Will I be going home?" She asked with a glimmer of hope, only to have it dashed.

"I told you, you will be here until you are no longer needed. What happens then?" he shrugged his shoulders.

Caitlin felt her fear roiling to the surface once more. "Why?" she demanded, "Why am I here? I told them I knew nothing – that I wouldn't say anything. Why did they have to take me?" She began to pace. "He doesn't want me, not really. I do the work of a house elf. He just didn't want his name sullied by the idea that he'd cast out his only supposed heir."

Caitlin swung back and crouched beside Snape. She grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her. "He's not rich, you know. He won't part with a knut for me." Snape turned to her and looked into her forlorn eyes. "Please, I'm useless to you. Please," she sobbed, "please, let me go."

With a jerk of his arm, Snape knocked her back onto her backside. He turned back to the soup before speaking. "Your pleading changes nothing. I am not in control. It is as I have set before you."

Snape rose to his full height and leaned over her. "I will, however, give you a choice." He looked at her as though she was a specimen in a jar. "You may stay as a reluctant guest and enjoy my meagre hospitality, with all due gratitude, or you can be my prisoner and be chained to the wall." He watched as she weighed her choices.

"Gratitude?" she asked in a whisper.

At this, Snape laughed then reached out and grabbed her arm. "Let me demonstrate." He pulled her to the fireplace and conjured a chain attached to the wall at one end. The opposite end had a manacle attached, which he snapped around her wrist.

"There," he told her as he pulled a stool closer to the fire. He summoned a bucket and left it within reach. "You've experienced my hospitality as a host. Now, experience it as I become your jailor." He pointed at the bucket. "Behold your midden, for in jail you are not free to visit the convenience at will." He conjured a crust of bread. "Voila! Your repast -- a crust of stale bread." He stood close to her and pulled her head back by grasping her hair. "Make your choice, visitor or prisoner?"

Caitlin was trembling. She hadn't realized she'd become complacent in his company until now. This was not the man who'd opened Muggle tinned soup. This was the high ranking Death Eater who'd kept her from the rabble, but who was still a servant of He Who Must Not Be Named.

"Please, sir, I would like to be your visitor. I... I promise, I will be most grateful."

Snape released her. "We shall see. Stir the soup and don't let it burn." He pushed her onto the stool and removed the bucket. "Let me know when you require the... convenience." With a sour smirk, he left her alone by the fire to contemplate her future.


	5. Mystery Man

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Mystery Man

xoxoxoxoxo

Harry sat and stared into the fire, too stunned to speak after the revelations of his mentors. Ron and Hermione held hands, supporting each other.

"It can't be so. Dumbledore wouldn't do something like that." Harry now shook his head in negation. "No, I don't believe it."

Remus looked at Minerva before speaking. "Harry, if I were in your shoes I'd have a hard time believing this as well. If the information hadn't been given to Minerva and I separately, I would probably still doubt it, but a time sealed letter from Gringotts is pretty much incontrovertible. Two letters delivered simultaneously to different people, pretty much seals the deal."

"Why didn't he tell me before… before..." Harry could not finish.

"We think he didn't get the opportunity, Potter," said Minerva quietly. "Draco's move was a bit premature in Albus' timetable."

"I don't think Draco made Severus privy to all his plans. At least, that's what I garnered from the pensieve memory." Remus fell silent, not sure how to continue, but Harry began to fill in the gaps.

"That night, when he left Slughorn's party, Snape was trying to get information from Malfoy. Malfoy said he didn't need help. He was angry Snape asked." Harry started to work through the events of his last year at Hogwarts. "Hagrid heard Snape and Dumbledore arguing. Snape wanted out of something." Harry continued. "He could have killed me, but he didn't, and he stopped another Death Eater from torturing me… could it be?" Harry was more confused than ever.

"Harry, what ever else Severus Snape might be, he is a man of conviction. He feels deeply and he has a long memory. Those who did wrong by him will never be forgiven. By extension, you are your father and not worthy of his respect," Remus advised. "However, Dumbledore accepted Severus and offered him a means to personal redemption." He regarded the young man closely before continuing. "Part of the means was to keep you safe. A painful dichotomy, wouldn't you agree?"

"I had always believed that he was tasked with your safety, Harry. What happened to Dumbledore shook that belief, but now you say it was true, he was on our side." She looked at the elders hopefully.

"Yes," replied Lupin. "Albus' always had the Unbreakable Vow with Severus and only the Bonder would have known."

"Who was the bonder?" asked Hermione.

"We don't know," replied McGonagall.

"How long have you both known?" asked Ron, still looking doubtful of what he'd been told.

Minerva looked down at her hands which were fiddling with a handkerchief. Lupin looked into the fire without speaking.

Harry looked at both of them. "Well, how long have you known?"

Remus took a deep breath. "Actually, we were sent the letters two days after Albus' funereal."

"Two days! You mean you've known all this time?" Harry stood and began to pace. "You've let me feel this anger inside all this time..." He turned and looked at them once more. "I hated Snape as much as I have hated Voldemort. I was having a hard time deciding who to hex first when I met them. He ran his had through the ubiquitous mop of hair on his head. 'Why? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Harry, as much as we'd like to believe everyone in the Order is loyal to our cause, there have been leaks. We don't know who," said Lupin. "It was better to keep the information to ourselves rather than put Severus' position at risk any more than it already is."

"Why are you telling us now, then?" asked Ron.

"Severus sent his Patronus to us telling us about the woman named Prince last night. He's going to try and get her out," Lupin revealed. "He doesn't yet know when, but he's also trying to get some others out at the same time."

"Of course you understand there must be no mention of this to anyone outside this room. Not even your family, Ron," warned Lupin.

"Yeah, yeah of course," replied Ron, who looked unusually thoughtful.

'Professor, has prof... Snape passed any other information along to you? Perhaps something that made no particular sense at the time," asked Hermione.

Lupin reached into his jacket and pulled out a packet of envelopes which he passed to Harry. "Perhaps if you were to read the letters yourselves you might discover what you are looking for."

Harry took the letters and sat back down. "I suppose we should read them here."

Minerva rose. "That would be best. We'll leave you alone then, shall we?" She led the way to the door followed by Lupin.

"I'll ward the door to keep the others out," said Lupin, and then closed the door behind him.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Snape contemplated the dishevelled woman sitting by the fireplace. If a Creevey brother were still alive, they could have captured a photo and published it as an illustration for Cinderella... if they were still alive. Alive.

He sat at the table to wait while the soup continued to heat. He wanted most ardently to question this woman on her roots – his roots. Why did fate throw her into his path now, of all times? Why couldn't they have met by accident in Hogsmeade? Then again, he wouldn't have given her a second look - well, perhaps he might have, but she would have looked away from him, just like all the others.

"I think the soup may be warm enough now." She didn't look at him when she spoke, merely continued to stir with the long-handled ladle.

Snape brought a large bowl with him to the pot and used a pothook to pull the crane towards him. He took the ladle from her and dished out a generous helping of tomato soup for himself. There was still a fair amount left in the pot, which she noticed. He hadn't brought a bowl for her, so she returned to her previous pose of leaning on the ingle and studying the flames. The chain attached to her manacle rattled when she reached to scratch an itch in her ear.

When he returned to his chair at the table, Snape continued to study her. He had to be careful. If his Master were to have her brought before him, she would have to show the proper level of respect, no, make that fear. Treating her kindly, no, wrong word... with consideration, yes that was it. Treating her with consideration would be considered a weakness. For now, she would need to maintain a healthy dose of dread in her daily dealings with him. He would need to keep her unbalanced.

"Did you eat your crust, woman? I despise waste," he told her curtly.

Caitlin glanced back, and then quickly averted her eyes. "I... I dropped it into the hearth, sir. It got burned." She waited for his wrath to descend, hearing the chair scrape the floor as he stood. His footsteps came closer and she closed her eyes anticipating his punishment.

"If you lost the crust, then you'd best make do with this."

Caitlin opened her eyes and saw a bowl, spoon and thick slice of bread held out before her. She looked up into the inscrutable eyes of her jailor, confused by his actions. She reached out and took the proffered items. "Thank you, sir. You're most kind."

Snape laughed quietly at her gratitude. This woman had been conditioned to subservience long before she'd fallen into his hands. "Don't waste anything this time."

Caitlin served herself a modest portion of soup and ate reservedly, not wanting to let him know she was famished. The spare meal restored her however, and she felt warmer having had the soup.

A short time later, Snape took the soup bowl from her and used his wand to clean the dishes. The soup went into the larder with a Preserving charm upon it to keep it fresh. He returned to the other room to work, leaving Caitlin alone once more.

Boredom and weariness overtook her, making her feel drowsy. She twice almost fell off the stool and finally decided to sit on the floor with her back to the wall. At some point she must have nodded off asleep, because when next she remembered, it was daylight and the room was freezing, the fire having gone out. Snape was sleeping in the bed that was tucked into an alcove. It had been covered by heavy curtains before. It appeared he was still sleeping soundly, if the snores were any measure of his slumber.

Caitlin pushed herself up and stretched. She began to pace the short distance allowed by her chain. The links clinked together sounding very loud in the quiet room. She then knew she needed the euphemistically titled convenience and looked for the bucket. It was sitting in the corner where Snape had left it the night before, just out of reach. Looking around, she found the pothook. She took it and lay down on the floor, stretching both arms out from her sides. As much as she strained, she still could not hook the bucket to pull it towards her. She gave one final stretch and dropped the hook with a loud bang.

"What are you doing?" demanded Snape from behind her.

Caitlin turned and looked over her shoulder to find the wizard, wearing a greyed nightshirt and holey socks, pointing a wand in her direction.

"I have to go. I needed the, ah, convenience." She didn't move from her place on the floor.

Snape dropped the offending wand and ran a hand through his matted hair. He jammed his feet into his boots that had been left beside the bed and walked towards her, pulled her up from the floor and then grabbed his cloak.

"So do I and I go first." He vanished the manacle and chain before dragging her out to the outhouse.

He entered the convenience, leaving her outside where she shivered in the morning wind. She saw the house had been built on the side of a hill. Further down the slope, she saw a brook wending its way to a river in the valley below. There were trees growing in a sporadic pattern around the house. Caitlin thought it must have been pretty in the summer. An old walled garden sat off to the side, neglected and barren. It didn't look like Scotland – it didn't feel like Scotland.

"All right, make it quick," said Snape, holding the door open.

Caitlin was thankful she didn't have to use the bucket, but wondered why a wizard would choose this rather than make a comfortable magical alternative in the house.

She had little time to think as Snape set her the task of making breakfast after he lit the fire. She did her best with some coaching and snide comments on her abilities from her captor, but the porridge and toast with tea were acceptable.

When they'd finished, Caitlin fiddled with her mug, not wanting to look up at Snape.

"Why didn't you carry a wand?" asked Snape suddenly.

"I told you, my grandfather wouldn't let me," she replied.

"Why would he prevent you from having that possession which is most important to those who are magically gifted? Are you so incompetent that it makes you dangerous?" he asked.

"No!" she declared. "No, not for that reason. He... It's a long story." Caitlin fiddled with her cup once more.

"What were your father and grandfather's names?"

Caitlin wondered why he was curious, but talking was better than silence. "My father was Jacob Prince. He was the only son of my Grandfather, Brendan Prince."

"The names are unusual for Wizards in Scotland or England. Where were they from originally? Why did they come, if they were not native-born."

"They came from Ireland. My father said grandfather and his brother moved to make money in England selling potions and creating new spells. At the time, there was a great demand. My father was young." Caitlin wondered why he was so curious.

Snape contained his surprise. "What was your great uncle's name?"

"I was told it was Liam."

"You were told – you mean you never met him?" Snape knew he was getting closer to an answer to a question he'd had for many years.

Caitlin shook her head. "No, I never met anyone from that side of the family. It was forbidden to speak of them." She paused wondering how to continue. "There was some huge disagreement about how things should be – how wizards should live – long before I was born. The two brothers stopped speaking to each other when my father was just a boy."

Snape took a deep breath. This was more than his mother had ever told him. "Where did your father attend school?"

"Durmstrang," she replied. "My grandfather disagreed with the policy of Hogwart's to allow Muggleborns to attend."

"And your mother?"

"Beauxbaton's., she was from Sark. From what she told me, she didn't go there for very long."

"How then did they meet each other?" asked Snape, eager to further his knowledge.

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not entirely sure, but I believe the Prince family was looking to align themselves with a Wizarding family of similar beliefs. I think it might have been arranged."

"What kind of beliefs would have caused a rift of this nature? Most families I know are quite close, unless..." he paused remembering Sirius Black. "Did the two brothers disagree over the fundamental practise of the magic arts?"

Caitlin looked at him closely. His questioning had become almost urgent sounding. "Yes. From what my father told me, his uncle was a staunch supporter of Grindelwald and wanted the rest of the family to follow him as well. My grandfather disagreed."

"Yes, that makes sense," Snape said, more to himself than her. "Did he tell you anything at all about his uncle's family? Did he have children? Is he still alive?"

Caitlin knew then he was desperate for information. "Why are you asking all these questions about my family? I told you we're not wealthy."

Snape banged his mug of tea down on the table suddenly, making her jump. "You're forgetting your position again woman. If you don't cooperate, you can go back to your chain."

"I'm sorry, I just... as far as I know, his uncle is dead. He told me he had a cousin. A girl." She looked up at him and saw a strange look pass quickly over his face. The same one she'd seen when she had revealed her name.

"Do you know her name?"

"I think he said it was Aileen or Eileen..." She watched him as he suddenly stood up and turned away. "She was the first Prince to attend Hogwarts and the first female in the Prince family to actually finish school. I remember my father was rather pleased at that."

"Why?" asked Snape at the curious comment she'd made. He watched as she stared at her hands, a look of anger crossing her face. It was not directed at him however.

"It wasn't deemed necessary for women to be educated above the minimum required to do housework in the Prince family. It kept them in their place, firmly under the thumb of the Prince men." She had sounded resentful when saying this, but continued on in a softer voice. "I think that's why she went to Hogwarts. They don't really teach the Dark Arts there."

"True," he replied, "but the true Dark Arts are passed on in families as traditions and they are passed from parent to child," he remarked, quietly.

He'd told her the last part in such a pensive tone; she knew he'd been talking about himself.

"Is that how you learnt, from your parents?"

He spun back on her. "Again, you forget yourself. Do not question me!" He pulled out his wand and cleared the table of the breakfast things then pointed it at her. "You will be called before He Who Must Not Be Named. It would be wise to stay on my good side. I can make it easier for you. Do you understand?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yes."

Snape grabbed his cloak. "I will be gone most of the day. You may eat anything you can find in the larder. There is water in the ewer over there." He shared a snide smile with her and added, "You needn't think you can leave, for the doors and windows are well warded. Oh, and you will have to use the indoor convenience after all." He indicated with his thumb the bucket in the corner then banged the door closed.

Caitlin looked at the door for a moment then stood and walked to the bed alcove. She was confused by this man, afraid of him, of course, but he seemed almost vulnerable to her at times. All in all a mystery best pondered while taking time for a long nap upon the vacant bed.


	6. And Life Goes On

Disclaimer.

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Caitlin woke she knew it was afternoon as the sun had moved to the other side of the house. She wished there were some kind of time piece around, for her own wrist watch had disappeared during her capture. Whether by design or accident, she didn't know and had not mentioned it. She had the unfortunate need to use the – Merlin, how she hated the term – convenience. There was little option as there was no plumbing indoors.

Taking advantage of her captor's instructions, she lunched on bread and cheese with canned pears for a sweet. She set aside her dishes, lacking the means to wash them, and decided to explore her limited domain.

It truly was just a small cottage of two rooms. When she tried to enter the second room, where her captor disappeared to while making potions, she'd been violently denied admittance. She looked within and saw what appeared to be a standard potions lab. To her annoyance, there was also a sink – ruddy bastard had indoor plumbing after all. She continued her exploration and, much to her relief, found a cupboard storing books. She browsed quickly and found some basic magic texts she'd been forbidden to read even though they had been used as standard reference books at Hogwarts. She settled down to read that which she'd been denied during the years when she would have been a student, had her father had lived. Perhaps there was some advantage to this captivity after all.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

Harry stared into his teacup, still mulling over in his mind the hints that had appeared in the letters he, Ron and Hermione had read the previous evening. Sleep had eluded him the night before, as idea's flitted about in his thoughts like the paper airplane memos at the Ministry. There was a pattern there somewhere, he felt it.

"Harry, dear, would you like a bit more tea? Some more toast?" offered Molly.

Harry looked up quickly at her voice. He'd quite forgotten she was there. "Oh, no thanks, Mrs Weasley, I'm fine." He stood up and took his cup to the sink. "I didn't get much sleep last night and I've got a bit of a headache. I think I'll go lie down."

Molly placed her hand on his forehead, checking for a fever. "Well, you do look a bit pale, dear. Would you like a headache potion?"

Harry shook his head as he walked to the stairs. "No thanks, Mrs Weasley, a lie down should do the trick." He turned and escaped to his room to think.

Molly wearily sat down at the table. She took a deep breath and idly wiped nonexistent crumbs from the tablecloth. Her eyes were drawn to the chair at the opposite end of the table, pulling a memory to the forefront of her mind. The tears she so carefully kept hidden from the others, escaped from her closed eyelids.

"Oh, Arthur, why did you have to go? I miss you so much, my love. It's so hard to go on without you. I try, you know, I really do, but sometimes..." She heaved a shuddering sigh. "Percy has moved in and he's been a rock, Arthur. I know you saw him when we went against You Know Who. He was so angry with himself at not speaking to us – to you – for so long. I'd never seen him cry since he was just a little boy. And Fleur, well the poor girl went back to France. I can't blame her, what with a baby on the way and no father alive to support them." She stood and approached the empty chair. "I'm always cold now, Arthur, even when I'm next to the fire. You were my warm blanket, my summer sun." She rubbed her hands over the chair back imagining her beloved Arthur sitting there. "I miss you, love. I hope you still know I love you."

Molly heard the footfalls on the stairs warning her of others coming to the kitchen. She hastily wiped her eyes and cast a quick charm to hide the tell tale evidence of her grief.

Hermione and Ginny came in together.

"Good morning, girls, ready for a spot of breakfast?" Molly's voice was filled with her usual cheer as she turned back to the cooker. She would not let them know how she grieved. It was her job to be the consoler, not the one who needed their help. She would move on... somehow.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Caitlin had spent another three nights on the floor beside the fire. She'd read in the dim firelight for as long as she could, permission for a candle being denied by her captor. Eventually, she'd dozed off only to awaken each morning, chilled to the bone and sore.

Deciding to be ahead of the game today, Caitlin filled the kettle with water from the ewer and set it aside ready to boil. She sliced bread and laid the table while she waited for the man sleeping in the bed to awake. In the mean time, she took up her book and brought a chair to the window to have light enough to read. She didn't notice the eyes following her every move.

Snape watched his captive as she moved about the room. She was to be taken to the lair of He Who Must Not Be Named tonight. He'd decided not to forewarn her. The immediacy of her anxiety would be all the better for his gambit.

He watched as she began to fidget while reading – coughing, sniffing and clearing her throat. He finally thought she'd been patient enough, and yawned to announce he'd awakened. She instantly stood, waiting for him to rise and don his outer robe to make the morning trip to the outhouse. It was a strange form of domesticity, but then the entire situation was bizarre, if one stopped to analyze it, thought Snape.

They passed their day in the normal routine of her cooking and reading the books available while he cleared the dishes and brewed in privacy. As the evening approached, Caitlin waited to be instructed to cook dinner. She'd seen some apples that were promising to spoil shortly and had thought to make a cobbler. As she searched the larder for ingredients, her elbow was firmly grasped. She started and turned to look into the face of a Death Eater.

"It is time," said Snape with no further explanation.

Caitlin felt ice pass through her veins as he pulled her to the door and through. As they passed the wards about the house, he pulled her close ready to Apparate.

"Why?' she asked, knowing it was a useless question. "Why are you doing this?"

He didn't answer, simply turned and took them to his master's hideaway. It was raining when they arrived. He moved quickly to get inside. Caitlin shivered in the damp cold, knowing full well the temperature and weather were the least of the cause. In the house, the air smelled of rising damp and candle wax. The atmosphere was one of decay and pestilence. She was sure she could hear moaning coming from somewhere.

"She doesn't look any the worse for wear, Snape. Are you getting soft in your old age?" Yaxley sniggered at his own joke.

"Stand aside, I was summoned," commanded Snape.

"I want dibs when she's taken away from you," called Yaxley to his back.

They stopped in front of a closed door. Snape turned to her and grasped her chin, turning her face towards him.

"Keep your silence unless ordered to speak. Agree with everything I say." His fingers tightened on her jaw. "Do you understand?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Caitlin nodded then gasped as he tore the front of her robes and pulled her hair from its untidy knot. He opened the door and roughly, pulled her after him. With a shove, she was pushed to the floor, landing heavily on her knees. There was musty smell in the air here, she noticed. She heard a slithering to one side of the room. Casting her glance sideways, she saw a large snake looking in her direction, flicking its tongue to taste the scents in the air.

"Finally, we meet, Miss Prince. I do hope my servant has been hospitable." Voldemort smiled at his own humour. His followers in the room laughed dutifully.

Caitlin saw a pair of booted feet and swirling robes in front of her. She didn't dare to look up.

"Get up," commanded Voldemort's voice from above.

Caitlin tried to rise on shaky knees only to stumble. She felt someone grab her robes from the back and pull her up. As she looked up, she saw the face of He Who Must Not Be Named for the first time. The feral features and fetid breath caused her stomach to roil.

"Severus has asked for a dispensation for you, did you know?" he asked.

Caitlin shook her head.

"Why would you want to have her exempted from my list of hostages, Severus?" asked Voldemort. "I don't see that she has any particular charm, aside from the fact that she is a woman."

"My Lord, perhaps if you were to recall her name, Prince, you might understand," said Snape, calmly.

"Prince, Prince." Voldemort tapped his nonexistent lips with his fingers as he thought. "I attended Hogwarts with a Prince. Yes, I remember now. Not nearly attractive enough to be part of my circle, but she did well in Defence against the Dark Arts. Almost as good as I was." He spun and turned back to Snape. "Of course, Eileen Prince, your mother, was she not, Snape?"

"Yes, My Lord, I am honoured that you remember her." Snape bowed in deferential thanks.

"I remember too, that she had taught you some of her skills when you were a boy. They were useful when you started at Hogwarts, were they not?"

"Indeed, My Lord," he replied.

"What does this have to do with this woman? What is it you are asking for, Severus?"

This was the crux of the matter. "My Lord, she is one of my two remaining family members. You have given dispensation to others whose family do not follow your cause." At this comment, he looked directly at Bellatrix Lestrange. "They have been allowed to live as long as they do not interfere."

Voldemort nodded. "Yes, I am merciful."

"Then, My Lord," Snape continued, "I ask merely that my only cousin be allowed to live even though her grandfather has refused to pay her ransom. Neither of them is a threat to you, My Lord. She was not one of those whom you had ordered to be taken."

Voldemort reached out and touched Caitlin's face as he gazed into her eyes. He trailed his fingers down her chin to her throat, coming to rest at her bosom. Caitlin felt such revulsion, she thought she would vomit. He turned away from her and strode to a chair at the end of the room. He sat for several minutes before speaking.

"Very well, Severus, you may have her life, but she cannot be allowed to return to her home. She is fodder for the Aurors and those other fools in the order. She will remain with you. Do you understand? Otherwise, you can do as you want with her. You may go."

Snape bowed. "Thank you, My Lord, you are indeed, most generous and merciful." He grabbed Caitlin's arm and pushed her to the door, turned and bowed once more before exiting.

Caitlin was numb. She felt him pulling her along the hallway and leaving the house behind. She felt him hold her to Apparate away. Only when she felt the fresh, cool, dry air of the hillside where the cottage sat did she finally release her emotions. Her knees gave way beneath her as she collapsed. She began to weep as she'd not done since the day she was taken.

Snape watched as she fell to the ground crying. It was obvious she was in shock. She hadn't even noticed when Voldemort had done Legilimency on her, trying to see what had happened while she was in captivity. He bent and pulled her to her feet before lifting and carrying her to the cottage. He entered and placed her on the bed before going to his laboratory. He returned with a phial of Dreamless Sleep potion, which he administered. As she calmed, he pulled off her boots and covered her with a quilt.

He went to sit at the table and contemplate what had happened this evening. It had not quite turned out as he had hoped, but at least she was to live. Why did she have to stay with him? What ploy did his Master have? It was enough for today to pass by painlessly. He rested his head on his arms as they lay on the table, and drifted off to a fitful sleep.


	7. A New Day

Harry spent most of the day alone, Molly having take lunch to him on a tray. He let his thoughts wander, hoping the pieces would fall into place.

The place he most felt was home. Where he spent his happiest hours. The place has already been chosen. All the missing victims are hidden near there. Harry lay on his back staring at the ceiling while the words ran through his head. The information seemed to jibe with what Dumbledore had shared with Harry in the trips through the pensieve.

"Hey, Harry, you feeling better?" asked Ron who stuck his head around the door to the bedroom late in the evening.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Is Hermione with you?" he asked.

"Where else," she replied, opening the door wider.

"Should have known." Harry sat up and motioned for them to come in. "Shut the door. We need to talk."

Hermione perched on the bed opposite Harry. "What is it, Harry? You look like you've thought of something."

"I'm not sure, but hear me out and see if you come to the same conclusions I have."

"Go on, mate, we're listening." Ron settled beside Hermione and lay back on the pillows.

"Remember I told you about what I'd seen in the pensieve memories about Voldemort, and what Dumbledore told me?" He waited until they'd nodded. "Think about what we read last night in Snape's letters. He used the same words as Dumbledore –not in the same way maybe, but the same words."

"Yes, you're right, Harry. Are you saying you think he's hinting that the other Horcruxes might be still at Hogwarts?" Hermione was nodding her agreement and thinking through a plan at the same time.

"Yes, I think that's exactly what he's trying to get at, but the last letter –the one he sent a week ago –he says the latest victims are hidden near there. What do you make of that?" He looked at his friends.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "The latest victims, as in the people he's kidnapped?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. I think he means they are being held somewhere near Hogwarts. I'd bet anything the place has a Fidelius Charm on it and he can't tell us directly."

"Makes sense to me, but who do we tell? Who'd listen to us?" asked Ron.

Harry frowned in thought. "Let's try Remus." He rose and led the way out of the room.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Caitlin woke from a deep, comfortable sleep, cocooned in a warm quilt. It was light out, that much she knew. She opened her eyes and quickly closed them again. She was still held captive.

"I doubt you'll be able to dose off again. You've just woken after a twelve hour sleep."

She opened her eyes and looked over to where his voice had come from. Snape leaned on the wall, looking out of the window. Caitlin pushed herself up and brushed her hair back from her face. He looked over at her, his eyes pausing at her ripped robes. She self-consciously pulled them closed.

Severus approached her pulling his wand. She shied away from him and closed her eyes.

"Habilis Reparo." With the incantation, her robes were repaired.

Caitlin opened her eyes and saw the tear had gone. "Thank you."

Snape nodded. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep in my bed for a while. The fire is lit. You can cook something for dinner tonight. Make it substantial, since we missed yesterday's meal."

"Yes, sir." She scrambled off the bed and headed to her usual place by the hearth.

Snape crawled onto the bed and groaned as he stretched. Caitlin felt only slight pity for him, considering how many nights she'd spent on the floor. She turned to her task for no other reason than to occupy her mind.

Xoxoxoxo

"Surely you can see that he's trying to tell us something. He must have spoken to Dumbledore as well." Harry was becoming impatient with both Lupin and McGonagall who were doubtful about his idea's.

"Harry, why would He Who Must Not Be Named choose a place so close to where the Ministry has placed extra protection?" asked Lupin.

"Because it's close to where he... where he feels most at home. Maybe he has something he needs there." Harry had almost divulged the information about the Horcruxes.

McGonagall shook her head. "The school is closed, Potter. It's not safe for you to return there."

"Professor, I'm not safe anywhere. Not really. It would be worth it if we can find out where they are holding the kidnapped people." Harry hoped his argument would win an ally in Shacklebolt.

"Professor," Hermione began, "If we can search the castle while there is no one around, we might be able to find out what Voldemort wants. Please, let us go there. The ghosts and elves will help us. They must protect the castle, mustn't they?"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, as usual you are correct, Miss Granger, but..." She trailed off, still reluctant to agree.

"Professor, we've nothing else to go on. It was a mistake to take him on last time, even though our hands were forced," said Ron. "We need more information and if Harry and Hermione think it's at Hogwarts, then we should go."

"Minerva, I'm not happy with the idea, but they have a point. We can station some Aurors there and search the surrounding area. If nothing else, we can look for a Fidelius Charm." Shacklebolt had sided with them.

McGonagall finally conceded. "Very well, I will accompany you and have the wards set to admit you where you need to go." She stood and looked at the trio, pinning them with her trade mark glare. "You three had better be very, very careful, for if you're not I'll give you such detentions when you come back to school..." She stopped as her voice broke. "Bairns, we're sending bairns to do an adult's job." She turned and left the room.

Lupin stood and spoke next. "I'd be ready to go tomorrow, if I were you. I wouldn't tell Molly before. All right, Ron?" He looked at the red head.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I don't want her upset anymore than she is. You'll tell her something?"

Lupin nodded. "Yes. She'll be fine, Ron, don't worry."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Caitlin had cooked and Snape cleared the dishes once more. They settled into the same routine they had established in previous days. Caitlin hadn't really expected anything else. As she settled by the fire, she thought about all of the things she wanted to ask this man, and wondered if she'd ever have the opportunity. She leaned back on the lintel and started to doze.

Snape was violently awakened from a sound sleep by a woman's scream. He pulled his wand from under his pillow where he kept it and jumped from his bed.

"LUMOS." He lit his wand and looked for the cause of her distress. He found her standing on a chair with her skirts pulled tight around her legs.

"What happened? What is it?" he demanded, looking around for an intruder.

"Over there." She pointed a shaking finger towards the corner. "M –m –mice. Ran over my foot."

Snape heaved a sigh of relief. He walked over and lifted her off of the chair. "Come on," he told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the bed. He opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a night shirt. "Put this on. And hurry up, it's cold." Caitlin stared at him, wondering what was happening. "Go on, I won't look." He turned his back on her. "If you don't do as I say, I'll do it for you," he warned.

Caitlin swiftly obeyed, knowing full well he didn't give empty threats. "Alright, I'm ready," she told him when she'd changed.

He turned and pointed to the bed. "Get in and move over."

She stared at him wide eyed, not believing what he'd said.

"Go on, do as you're told. And don't worry, I have no other reasons to invite you in other than there is a Warming Charm and wards against vermin around the bed." He waited as she crawled between the sheets.

He got on the bed after her. "Nox." He doused the light from his wand and settled down to sleep with his back to her.

Caitlin lay unmoving in the bed. A few minutes later she heard him snoring. It was warm and high up off the floor. Without realising it, she dropped off asleep a short time later, feeling more peaceful than she had for many days. When she woke the next morning, he'd already risen and dressed. She saw him standing at the window once more.

"Good morning. I've made tea." He pointed at the burning fire. "Get up and have some."

Caitlin rose and walked to the table. "Thank you, but I'll wait for a bit."

Snape shrugged. "Come and sit down." He pointed to the table.

"I realize you have many questions going through your mind." He joined her and poured a mug of tea out for himself. "I shall endeavour to answer those I can, as long as it does not involve information which, if leaked, could impinge on our current security." He sat down and looked at her once more.

Caitlin was confused. "I – I hardly know where to begin. You are to keep me – I don't know why. I don't know anything."

Snape frowned. "I'm not sure of his reasons either, but then he rarely gives any reason for his actions. I have a feeling you are a guarantee of my loyalty to him. If I should attempt any betrayal ... " he shrugged in resignation.

"He'd use me against you," she decided. "Pity it wouldn't work." She looked away from him to the window.

Snape looked at her strangely. "I meant what I said about you being a member of my family."

"So? Since when did a member of the Prince family ever give a damn about anyone? They just want to save face and keep to their traditions," she told him bitterly.

"Not all of them," he told her quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, curious to know more about this strange man.

"My mother, Eileen, married a Muggle." He watched for her reaction.

"Then, you're a half-blood," she concluded. "Why are you following this lot, then?"

"It seemed the right thing to do at the time." He sipped his tea. "They were a bit more welcoming than my Muggle father was. I proved I was as good as them."

"How long will we be here?" She asked.

Severus sighed. "I wish I knew. Why ask that among all the questions you must have?"

"If I'm going to be with you much longer, you might get offended by my odour. A bath and a change of clothes would make my presence a little more bearable. And there are a couple of female things that I will need, if you know what I mean." Her cheeks coloured and she pulled her ear in embarrassment.

Snape looked at her blankly for a moment, then realized what she had said. "Oh, uhm, yes, well. A bath we can work out and I think I have some clothes you might be able to use." He rose and headed toward his lab, but stopped and turned back. "Can you apparate?"

Caitlin laughed. "Of course not."

He gave a one sided smile. "Then I shall fix the wards so that you might visit the Convenience without being accompanied."

"Sir, is it possible to do that now?" she asked.

"Severus," he replied.

"What?" she asked, confused at his answer.

"My name is Severus." He turned and went outside to change the wards.

Caitlin was more confused than ever. Would she ever solve the mystery of this wizard?


End file.
